Why you don't want to have PE with Krad
by Winddrag0n
Summary: Ok, this is now a drabble series inspired by me and my friend in our PE class. KradDark, and expect lots of insanity in small quantities.
1. Never trust a falling Krad

Okay... this short little dialogue was inspired by me and my friend in gym class. For this fic, Dark and Krad are in high school together, and both have the same PE class. Daisuke is Dark's younger brother, and Satoshi is Krad's, because the story makes more sense that way. Expect lots of things like this to come from me in the future.

Oh, to make it easier to understand, Dark talks normally, but Krad talks in _italics_. Understandably, Dark emphasizes his words in _italics_, and Krad normally.

---

Scene: PE has just ended, and Dark and Krad are in the locker room, changing.

"Oh god... you again..."

_leans up against locker next to Dark "My, aren't you looking nice today."_

"I'm not even dressed yet..."

"_You look—" slips, falls over_

laughs hysterically

_glares "A little help would be nice._"

"Oh, noooooooo. Not a chance. I know better then to go near you when you are laying on something..."

"_Oh, come on..."_

"... especially me."

_smirk "You seemed to be enjoying it last night..."_

"What makes you think I was enjoying it!"

"_You were screaming."_

"NOT WITH JOY!"

"_...Well, you _did_ do it..."_

"You had me handcuffed to the bed!"

"_You _let_ me handcuff you."_

"You had DRUGGED me!"

"_...You're then one who wanted to go drinking with me." _(A/N: Yes, they're underage, live with it. Krad likes booze, at least in this fic."

"_You_ are the one who asked _me_, and I only went because you _kidnaped _Daisuke!"

"_Did I?"_

"YOU WERE THREATENING TO KILL HIM!"

"_My, I guess I was. However, we are getting off subject. Can you _please_ help me up now?"_

"Fine." grabs his hand "I don't see why you can't get up on your—"

_pulls Dark down, rolls on top of him_

"—own."

_smirks "You still haven't got your shirt on."_

"...I really hate you..."

Fin!


	2. Carpet locker

Okay, I am officially making this a drabble series. I just have too much inspiration (AKA my friend doing uh, things...) to leave this. Yes, it is DarkxKrad (mostly Krad Dark ), and keep in mind all of these conversations actually happened, except the endings. Hah. Soooooo... onwards! Uhm, this one's sorta nasty... just a bit. Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own neither Dark nor Krad, although I personally embody Dark while my friend embodies Krad. Don't even ask.

---

Dark walked into the locker room, panting slightly. They had played baseball in PE today, and he had decided to actually do something for once. He was reaching for his locker when he heard a thud, and saw Krad leaning on the locker above his. His body tensed, ready to run, but Krad simply started to pet the unused locker above his. "Carpet locker..." he sighed, seemingly mesmerized. Dark gave him a funny look.

"Whatever you say." Dark opened his locker, grabbed his clothes, and went somewhere else to change. As soon as he was out of earshot, Krad's gaze fell to Dark's locker.

"Dark's locker," he whispered, grinning evilly.

As he was changing, Dark thought he heard strange noises coming from the direction his locker was in, but chose to ignore it.

Dark strolled back to his locker, and found Krad was standing to the side of it. They had both changed. He prepared himself for what he thought was coming, but Krad simply continued to stare at him. He was about to open his locker when his hand froze. "What's... all over my locker?"

Krad was currently zipping up his pants. "How would I know?" he replied, the picture of innocence. Dark gagged.

"Teacher..." Dark moaned. "I need a new locker..."

"Again?" the teacher sighed. "I can't keep giving you new lockers like this. This is what, the fourth one?"

"It's not my fault!" Dark protested. Krad suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Just give him a shower stall or something," Krad suggested, a devious grin on his face.

"NO!" Dark shouted.

"Or... he could always share mine."

Dark looked pleadingly at the teacher. "PLEASE give me a new locker... I'm begging you..."

The teacher sighed again. "Fine." She handed him a new locker number and combo. "But try to make this one last..."

"Thank you!" Dark grinned. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, Krad trailing behind him.

"Honestly," the teacher mused. "I don't even understand how that gets to be on his locker anyways. Maybe that Krad boy has something to do with it...?"

No, you think?

-FIN-


	3. Baseball

Thank you guys sooooooooo much for all of the reviews!

DaRk'AlChEmIsT'aNgEl'-AKA-'ALCHEMIST ANGEL: I'm glad you liked it who _doesn't_ like KradxDark?

Dark Mousy 0: Yay! PEOPLE ARE ANTICIPATING THE INSANENESS! XD thanks for the fav

vampirelf: Hah, I bet they have talks like this aaaaaaaaaaalllll the time :D

Hiyusatsu: Glad you liked it! Thanks for fav :3

x FR3SH: I'll probably be updating this a loooooot until summer break... then it'll die until school starts up again 

Phantom Fox: Heh... depends...

ZeimiChan. WingS.: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't ;D

Well, I actually wasn't at school today, but I WOULD have played my friend's team today, and I couldn't resist writing this one. Something like this probably would have happened anyways, if my friend played on first base...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DNAngel besides some books and one DVD... Which is probably a good thing.

---

Dark sulked into the locker room, not anticipating PE. They were still playing baseball, which he liked, but his team was playing... _his_ today. Worst of all, _he_ was their first-baseman. Dark prayed that he would hit a double or triple and just breeze right by first, but he knew that was impossible. He sighed and quickly got dressed. Krad waltzed in when he was pulling his shirt on, late, as usual. He smirked at him. "Well, I do believe my team is playing yours today, Dark."

"Yes..." Dark moaned. He hurried out of the locker room before Krad could harass him further, steeling himself for the coming 90 minutes.

Dark squinted. He was up to bat, and could see Krad practically hopping in anticipation on first base. The sun was in his eyes, and he secretly hoped that it would screw up his swing and he'd end up striking out. He thought about it, and decided it wasn't likely. A big hit would be best, one that went way out into right field. However, he needed the perfect pitch in order for that to be possible. He prayed the pitcher would be able to do it.

Instead, the pitcher threw a wild ball that hit him squarely in the chest.

"Player hit!" the catcher roared. "Automatic walk!"

Dark's heart sank. He hadn't been hit hard, but he took his time walking to first base. Krad looked at him with amusement in his eyes. Dark ignored him and crouched on the base, ready to run. This proved to be a bad idea, as it caused Krad to grab his rear end. He yelped and almost fell over, blushing furiously. As he turned to glare at Krad, he found he was looking upwards innocently, as if nothing had happened. Dark warily turned around and stood on the base again, standing up straight this time.

Standing up straight did help, but Dark felt light touches from Krad every so often. He mentally cursed the batter for not being able to hit the ball. Krad started to caress his shoulder, and Dark was about to turn around and kick him when the batter suddenly hit the ball. Dark cheered loudly. He made to sprint to first, but found he couldn't move. He looked down, and saw a long arm hooked around his waist. Krad was still looking innocently at the sky.

Dark flailed his arms and legs, but could not break free of Krad's grasp. His team was shouting at him to run, seemingly blind to the fact that the opposing team's first-baseman was clinging tightly to him. "LET GO OF ME!" he yelled at Krad. Krad ignored him. The ball was thrown to first, and Krad somehow pulled off a one-handed double play, managing to tag Dark under his shirt without anyone noticing. He released Dark, triumph in his eyes.

"Isn't that against the rules or something?" Dark grumbled.

"Probably," Krad replied bluntly. "But only if someone notices it."

Dark muttered darkly (A/N: hooHOO! Bad pun!) all the way back to the dugout. The rest of the game proceeded in much the same way, and when the period was over, Dark felt throughly violated. He was about to head into the locker room when the teacher started to speak.

"Now, I know you all like baseball, but today was the last day of the unit," she announced. The class groaned. "However, the next sport we are going to play is..."

_Please be badminton..._ Dark prayed. _That or running..._

"...football!" The class cheered, and Dark nearly passed out. He stood there, stunned, as the rest of the class shuffled to the locker rooms.

"See you tomorrow, Dark," Krad whispered as he passed Dark.

Dark screamed.

-FIN-


	4. Random bits of nonsense

Okay, this one is more or less a few short things me and my friend made up today. In other words, random. I'm on her team in baseball now...

XxTypoMasterxX: Oh, I do... :evil laughter:

Kiin Syarri::points: Yes, this is the 'friend' you keep hearing about. She is Krad, so if you ever see her, run.

DaRk'AlChEmIsT'aNgEl'-AKA-'ALCHEMIST ANGEL: Thank you! I'm really glad it's not getting worse or anything --;;

ugly yodeler: Yes, Krad is _very_ honest, isn't he XD

hittocerebattosai: Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not not not not not not not not not not not own DNAngel. (Did that work?)

---

Brain Damage

Krad felt sort of sorry for Dark. Everyone thought he was so stupid, but he didn't exactly do much to prove them wrong. He knew that Dark was actually very smart: he just never used his brain. It was probably gathering dust in a forgotten corner of his mind. After seeing Dark fall down an entire flight of stairs because he had been chasing something shiny (the sun), he decided something had to be done.

"Dark." Dark tensed when he heard Krad's voice. "It's time you started acting smarter."

Dark sighed with relief. "I guess I really do... Are you going to help me?"

Krad nodded in agreement. "Now, first you have to—"

"WALL!" Dark spotted a wall, charged at it, and began hitting his head on it repeatedly. Krad stared blankly at him. After ten minutes of this, Krad decided that this was a lost cause, and decided to jump on Dark instead. After all that hitting his head on the wall, he probably wouldn't notice anyways.

---

That does sort of sound like something I would do...

---

Talents

They were playing baseball again today. Dark ran out into the field happily.

Krad walked.

When he was up to bat, Dark smashed the ball way out into the outfield, scoring a home run.

Krad struck out.

Dark played first base, and he never missed a ball.

Krad was in right field.

Dark caught many fly balls, diving to catch ones close to the ground.

Krad got hit in the face.

Dark hit another ball way into the outfield, scoring a grand slam this time.

Krad got hit in the face.

Their team carried Dark off the field once the game was over, cheering.

Krad was left to pick up the bases.

Krad spotted Dark, and went over to 'congratulate' him.

Dark ran.

---

That isn't what actually happened when we played (I'm nowhere near that good and my friend is nowhere near that bad), but we were joking about this happening.

---

Okay, Krad is going to be VERY OOC in this one...

Friends

Dark ran into the locker room, partially happy about the game and partially running from Krad. He ripped open his locker, pulled out his clothes, and ran into a bathroom stall to change. Before long, he heard footsteps, and two people sitting down on the bench in front of his locker. One of them was, of course, Krad, and the other must have been his friend Jack. They were silent at first, but Dark began to hear them murmer.

"Hey, gimme back my sock..." Krad pleaded.

"No! I want the other one," Jack replied. "They're cool."

"No! They're MY striped socks!"

"Come on, give it to me!"

"I told you, no! Now give me back that one!"

"Fine." There was a thud.

"ACK!"

"Hey, you said you wanted it back."

"NOT DOWN MY SHIRT!"

"At least it was only down the back."

"IT WAS STILL DOWN MY SHIRT!"

"Would you have preferred it if it went down your pants instead?"

"...not really." There was another thud. "I SAID NO!"

"Really? Funny, I didn't hear you say that." More thuds, and faint yelping. Dark took this as his cue to emerge. He looked over at Jack and Krad, and both were looking at him innocently. Krad had a sock hanging out of his pants.

"What?"

---

This really did happen, except for the pants part. It was quite an interesting thing to listen to while I had no idea what was going on. As you may have guessed, 'Jack' is another one of my friends. Well, that's it for now...

FIN


	5. Fetch?

Okay, I really died, and I'm very sorry for that. I sorta got... grounded. So it's actually not my fault... this time. On a happier note, I came back from punishment and had over 700 hits! Thanks for reading this thing!

I'm gonna pass on replying to people on this one, and I'm sorry for that too, but I can seriously feel my attention span running off to join my brain in some alternate dimension. As for a more rational excuse, I'm still pretty tired.

So, these are two short(ish) stories, one of which me and my friend came up with ten days ago, but I didn't have time to type it before I got grounded. It's a cross between what actually happened and what we talked about. The other (veeeeeeeery short one) we came up with just today. Enjoy?

Krad has some fun in these ones...

---

Softball. Dark was actually excited about PE for once; they were actually playing a game he was good at for once (A/N: The reason Dark and Krads' talents keep switching is because it's going from our actual talents to ones that would be more like the actual characters'. It changes depending on the story). On top of that, he didn't have to hurry to get a good mitt because he was the only lefty in the class. Everyone got ready to play, and the teacher soon told them to take ten or fifteen minutes to just play catch. Krad and Jack (A/N: yes, Jack is going to be in many of these from now on) skipped up to Dark happily, which caused him to sigh. Jack only played when he wanted to, and Krad just let the ball shoot past him.

Once they had gotten an area of grass to plat in, Dark threw the ball to Krad, who sidestepped it and let it roll past him. Dark rolled his eyes. "Fetch?" he said hopefully. Jack snorted. Krad, to everyone's surprise, dropped down onto all fours and shot towards the ball. He picked it up and trotted back to Dark, who was currently gaping at him. The ball fell in front of Dark's feet, and Krad made a strange noise you would generally expect from a dog or a small child. Dark bent over, picked up the ball, and threw it again. Sure enough, Krad charged at it again.

"Hey, this is kind of fun!" Dark said in surprise.

"It'll never last," Jack said to no one in particular. "He's planning something, wait and see."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Dark and Krad played 'catch' for a bit, until Dark threw the ball one last time.

"Ball! Ball! Ball!" Krad shot after the ball again, but skidded to a stop halfway to it. He turned around to face Dark, a devious grin on his face. "Dark," he said.

"Oh crap..." Dark turned to run.

"Dark! Dark! Dark!" Krad chanted, and it inexplicably sounded like a funeral march to Dark. He shot after Dark, who was already running. It did not take him long to catch up to Dark, because he was surprisingly fast on all fours. He took a bounding leap and landed right on top of Dark. He started licking him, but in the way that an excited dog licks it's owner every time he walks in the doorway. Dark shielded his face with his hands, and tried to shake him off.

"Jack, help me!" he shouted desperately.

All Jack could do was laugh.

---

Okay, this next one is because Krad is Dark spelled backwards, so Krad is sort of a reflection of Dark... shut up, this thought came to me after three hours of testing and nowhere near enough sleep.

---

Dark rolled out of bed, fighting the urge to throw his alarm clock against a wall. He got up, grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. His shirt was off and he was about to change his pants when he heard a cough. "W-what?" he stammered. "Who's there?" He heard a string of curses.

"Well, I guess I blew my cover." Was that... "Look what I discovered I can do!" Dark's reflection slowly morphed into Krad's, and grinned at him. Dark shrieked.

"W-what– how— GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he finally bellowed. Krad ignored him.

"Look what else I can do!" He slowly reached his hand out, and it went through the mirror into Dark's bathroom. He climbed out and had latched onto Dark before he could scream again. "I can't believe I coughed." he sighed. "You were about to take your pants off too!"

"I hate mirrors!"

"Come now, don't be shy!" Krad said cheerily. "I only discovered this a week ago, I haven't been watching you for _nearly_ long enough yet!" His hands moved lower, lower.

"MOM!"

Emiko always thought Dark had asked some weird things of her, but when she saw Krad poised to jump on top of her half-naked son, she gladly removed all the mirrors from his room and bathroom. Krad would just find another way in, but she _really_ didn't want her son to know that... yet.

---

Ha... haha...

---

FIN!


	6. Krad's Dialogue

Oooookay. I got grounded AGAIN. This time it's until school gets out in mid-June. I had to sneak on to do just this, so I can't reply again... sorry, I'll do really cool replies next time! And by the time I get ungrounded, I'll probably have updated my other two stories as well. I feel kinda obligated to update Blind Love, what with all the people having put it on their alert after just one chapter... So I will. On a happier, completely random note, I'm getting a kitten. Expect it (and my current cat) to appear in future stories, especially because I'm moving like a block away from Krad. Not on purpose.

And I'm listening to a ska song... in SPANISH! How awesome is that? See, Spanish class DOES pay off!

Okay, this is a little short thing me and Krad came up with one day. Unfortunately, Krad seems to go by this now, which sucks for me. Oh, if I'm ever away for long periods of time again, check my profile page; it'll probably say I've been grounded. I usually manage to get on that and say something.

Krad's Vocabulary (Interpretation)

Yes - Yes

No - Yes

Dear god get off me - Screw me, please

F, screw you - F, screw me

Bite me - PLEASE bite me

Go away - Jump on me

Stay the hell away from me - Stalk me

I'm gonna call the police on you - Keep going

How do you know where I live - Drop in any time you want

Help me - Lets go somewhere quiet and secluded

I hate you - I LOOOOOVE you

I never want to see you again - Marry me

Untie me right now - I'm comfortable

No moleste - What do you think?

Don't touch me there - Please, proceed...

And finally...

LET GO OF ME! - Take me, I'm yours

Ha, sorry it's so short (and pretty nasty this time). But seriously, I can't use ANY insult on Krad anymore, except for biting my thumb at her or some other obscure insulting gesture. It's pretty annoying.


	7. Spider WHAT

Alright, I have internet now. If anyone wants the full story as to why I was gone for so long, check out my profile page. Anyways, as it says, I only have wordpad on this computer, so the format is really screwed up. I've decided, to make it a little easier to read, there will be a -- in front of the text when it's the start of a new paragraph, line break, etc. Also, forgive any spelling or grammar errors, as there is nothing to tell me when I make a boo-boo now.

Moving on... these are very random short stories again... this is probobly mainly what I'm going to be writing for a while, since it's summer break now. It really isn't going to be PE stories anymore, but I can promise random crap. But sheeze, I went away for a little more than a month, and when I got back, I had almost 2000 hits! Thank you to everyone for reading!

------------------

I had an idea for a swimming story, but I forgot it, so this is here instead. My friends 'introduced' me to this new game? thing where when you're talking to someone on the phone, if they say 'what' and you say 'bitch' right afterwards, they have to be your, well, bitch for the rest of the day. Go figure. So this one is mainly about Krad trying VERY HARD to get Dark to say 'what'... oh, and the actual Krad wasn't involved in either of these stories, because she's in New York and Idaho or some place like that. If she's back yet, she hasn't called me, so I'm assuming she isn't.

Oh, another thing... this is the last one, I swear. The friend who told me about this is Takeshi, but it would be sorta wierd to have Takeshi happily chatting with Dark, so it's relayed by Daisuke. In actuality, my sister (who's really six years older than me) had nothing to do with it.

------------------

What bitch?

--"Wait, what is the concept of this game?" Dark looked at Daisuke curiously.

--Daisuke sighed impatiently. "Takeshi was telling me about it. When you're on the phone with someone, if you say 'what' and they say 'bitch' right afterwards, you have to be their bitch for a day!"

--"Interesting," Dark said dismissively. He really didn't care.

--"There's a reason I'm telling you!" Daisuke squealed. "_Krad_ knows about it!"

--Dark froze. This was not good. Before he could think about the horrors of being Krad's bitch, the phone rang. He considered ignoring it, but remembered that last time he had Krad had actually come over to his house. _If I stay on my guard, I can probobly avoid saying it,_ Dark thought grimly. He walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

--"Hello, Dark," a seductive voice answered.

--_Crud,_ Dark thought desparingly. _It really is Krad._ "W-- I mean, how are you?" Dark corrected hurridly. _Damn. gotta be more careful._

--"I saw something wierd on the internet today."

--"Really? Was it interesting?"

--"Yes."

--"How so?"

--"It made me think of you."

--"...why?" Dark gulped. Krad was trying to trick him into saying 'what' out of surprise; he had to prepare himself for what he was going to say.

--"You."

--_That makes no sense..._ Dark thought to himself. "And by that, you mean..."

--"Pictures of you. I saw pictures of you."

--Dark gasped. _He's lieing. He has to be. _"Where?" Dark struggled to remain calm.

--"On some website. It looked like some freaky shrine or something."

--"Who was it!"

--"I think they went to our school... maybe if you asked, I'd remember the person's name."

--Dark was silent. _So this is his plan..._ he though hurridly. _It's gotta be a bluff..._

--"I think your adress and phone number was on the page too."

--"...how do I know you're telling me the truth?"

--"Dark, would I lie to you?"

--"Yes! You lie to me all the time!"

--"Now Dark, do you really think that badly of me?"

--"If you really wanted to tell me the person's name, you'd just tell me! You're just trying to get me to say 'what'!" Dark's hand covered his mouth. _Crud!_

--Krad was silent, but it was a very satisfied silence. "...bitch." There was another long silence. "I'll come pick you up right now!" Krad sounded very happy.

--Dark hung up the phone, and started crying.

-----------------------------

An example of my bad spelling: I accidentally typed 'biuthdc' instead of 'bitch' and nearly didn't catch it. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Haha... poor Dark... anyways, this next one actually happened less than an hour ago. My mom asked me to take out the recycling, and as I was unlocking the gate, I notice a small spider snacking on a fly. When I opened the gate, the fly fell out of the spider's grasp, and I thought _great, now I have an enemy._ After recycling the crap, I relocked the gate, smashed and deposited the soda cans in a white trash can, and was about to go back inside when my mom dropped some newspaper at my feet and told me to recycle that too. As I unlocked the gate yet again, the first thought that popped into my head was _Dear god this spider it gonna like eat me when I go to bed tonight,_ but this was my second thought.

-----------------------------

Spider's Revenge

--"Dark!" Emiko cried. "Take out the recycling!"

--Dark muttered and groaned, but did as he was told. He was carrying the small trash can outside and was about to unlock the gate when he noticed something. A small white spider had made it's home under the latch, and was eating what looked like a freshly caught fly. He totally disregarded this and opened the gate, causing the spider to lose it's dinner. Ignoring the spider frantically running around, he threw the crud in the recycling can and turned to go back inside. He had just locked the gate again when the back door opened and Emiko threw out some newspaper.

--"Recycle this too!" she called.

--Dark grumbled some more, but did it anyways. He barely noticed that the spider had finally settled down, and when he reopened the gate, had been sent flying. It scuttled around the ground, dodging Dark's feet as he disposed of the recycling, closed the gate, and stomped back inside.

--Dark climbed into bed, tired. He hadn't really thought about the spider when he was disrupting it/pissing it off, but now he felt kinda sorry for it. The thought left his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Or rather, that's what would've happened if he hadn't heard a large thud right when he closed his eyes. He shot up, turned on the light, and nearly screamed. "K-krad!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

--"I was hired," he said simply.

--"By who?"

--"A little white spider. It said something about you making it lose it's hard-earned dinner."

--Dark stared at Krad. "Since when were you a mercenary!" he gasped.

--Krad snorted. "I'm not going to kill you. Just... punish you."

--Dark gulped. He almost preferred death to whatever Krad was planning. Krad started moving towards him, and a sudden thought struck Dark. "Wait, how the hell do you get hired by a friggin' _spider!_"

--Krad stopped. "He asked me, of course."

--"Wait-- what--" Krad's answer hadn't helped at all, and he had started moving again. "How does it pay you?" Dark desperately tried to stall for time.

--Krad was right in front of Dark now, and grinned deviously. "Pay me? Dark, honestly, I'd do this for free. All I needed was an excuse." Before Dark could reply, Krad pushed him back onto the bed.

--Dark whimpered.

-----------------------------

Lets leave the rest up to your imaginations...

--------------------------

-FIN-


	8. Honk if you're horny

Right, I'm back! Time for an update! Sorry, but right now I'm sick, so I can't reply to all of the comments. I'd probably pass out. XD

Anyways, I got this idea from a car in Flagstaff, Arizona. By the way, no offense if anyone lives there, but I don't like that town... it's the _only_ town I've ever been to that throws off my sense of direction. _Every_ road leads to the highway or freeway, which there are twenty of, but only when you don't want to go there. And it's impossible to get back off. Other than that, it was a pretty cool little town... Moving on, at the Motel 6 where we stayed (I know, ritzy), I saw a dusty car parked in the parky lot, and someone had written 'Honk if you're horny' on the window. I'm not kidding. I thought about it while we were busy getting lost, and this was born.

-- Means new line, etc...

----------------------------------

--Dark really didn't know why he kept saying 'yes' when Krad asked him to go places. Sure, it was just as friends, but he knew Krad was planning something to change that. Either way, he realy didn't have a car, so he _did_ have to say yes _sometimes_. Still, he kept telling himself it was a bad idea, but he never refused Krad's invitations. Tonight, Krad had invited him to a karaoke party with a lot of other people from school. Large crowds meant _some_ measure of protection, so all he had to get through was the drive.

--Without warning, Krad honked the horn. Dark jumped, and looked around wildly to see what had provoked him. A car that had just passed them had 'h0nk if yer HORnY!' written on the window. Dark winced at the grammer, but rolled his eyes when he realized that was what Krad had honked at.

--Krad caught the motion, and gave him a smug look. "What?" he asked, cracking a grin. Dark simply sighed and went back to staring out the window. He saw another car drive by, this time with 'honk if you're a sadistic bastard' written on it. Not surprisingly, Krad honked. Dark got the feeling that this was going to be a long drive. Several 'honk if you're...' cars later (all of which Krad had honked at), Dark's patience was running thin. He was about to say something when a car that said 'Honk if you love the dark' written on it drove past, and Krad honked even louder at this one. "It's like they can read my mind..." he whispered.

--"That doesn't mean what you think it does," Dark interjected.

--"I know," Krad replied, flashing a devious grin. "Ooh!" He cried, honking yet again. Dark spied a car that said 'honk if juu wuv KITTENZ!1' written on it, and secretly wondered how someone could make a _typing_ error when they where _writing_ something.

--Dark raised an eyebrow. "You're just honking at all of them, aren't you?" he accused.

--Krad gasped, and tried to look hurt. "What ever do you mean? How could you _not_ love kittens, with their adorable little faces, soft fur, and-- yes." Krad looked like he was trying not to kill something, and Dark supposed attempting to say something cute had been a little to much for his evil, evil mind.

--"Well, stop it then. If you honk at _one more_ damn car, I'm going to jump out right now."

--Krad sighed, and actually looked sort of dissapointed. "Fine, fine. I'll stop, but just for you... _Dark._" This last word was said in an unusually seductive voice.

--Dark did his part to blatantly ignore this. Another car drove by, this time with 'Honk if you promise to _never_ jump on, molest, or sexually harass Dark _ever_ again.' Dark's jaw dropped, and, true to his word, Krad did not honk.

--"Ah," Krad commented. "Glad you told me to stop."

--"Wha-- How--" Dark stuttered. "DAMN IT ALL!" He turned to Krad, defeated. "You can honk if you damn well please," he muttered.

--"Great!" Krad said. Several more cars were on their way, and Dark's eyes widened as he saw what they said.

--'Honk if you're going to jump on Dark!'

--Honk.

--'I mean _right now_!"

--Honk.

--'Like go pull over and do it _right this minute_!'

--Honk. Honk.

--A winking smiley face. 'Go get 'em, tiger!'

--HONK! HONK!

--"I must have good luck," Krad said happily.

--By this time, Dark was frantically pulling on the door handle. However, Krad had hit the lock button, and was holding it down so the car could not be unlocked. Dark felt the car slow, and finally Krad pulled over. He taped the button down, and turned to Dark. "So Dark, shall we?" he said charmingly.

--"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Dark cried, banging on the window.

-EL FIN-


End file.
